Pourquoi ?
by SnowLiine
Summary: OS Klaine et Bike Chanderson. Blaine se retrouve dans une posture embarrassante ; Kurt est rapidement mis au courant.


**Titre** : Pourquoi ?

**Pairing** : Kurt/Blaine

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : Blaine se retrouve dans une posture embarrassante, Kurt est rapidement mis au courant.

**Disclaimer** : Personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk ainsi que la FOX.

**Note d'auteur** : OS très court, écrit en une heure de temps. Un énorme merci à ma superbe bêta, MadSmiile (twitter) pour sa disponibilité et sa correction ! En espérant que ça vous plaise. :)

* * *

« Je… »

Mike arrêta sa phrase, et soupira, abandonnant le combat.

« C'est ridicule.

- Non ! » s'écria Blaine, soudainement paniqué.

« Je… je veux vraiment le faire. S'il te plait. » supplia-t-il, affichant ses yeux de chiot.

L'asiatique balaya l'air qu'affichait son ami d'un geste de la main, et reprit ses mouvements.

« Plus proche Blaine, colle-toi. Voilà. »

Le bouclé se pinça les lèvres, concentré, et recommença ses déhanchés arrêtés un peu plus tôt.

« Attends, je remets la musique, là c'est _vraiment_ ridicule. »

Blaine rougit, et attendit que les notes s'élèvent pour redémarrer à nouveau.

« Plus sensuels les mouvements. T'as un balai dans le cul ou quoi ? »

Les yeux mordorés fusillèrent le danseur. Il renifla pour exprimer son désaccord, mais s'abstint de toute remarque. Après tout, il avait vraiment besoin de l'aide de Mike, alors autant se taire.

« Tu… tu l'as déjà fait avec Tina ? » demanda Blaine, tentant de cacher son trouble.

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel. Blaine avait cette innocence assez charmante mais qui faisait de lui un grand timide. Et là, cette timidité faisait du bouclé quelqu'un de peu entreprenant, puisqu'il tentait de distraire Mike avec ses questions depuis une demi-heure, espérant ainsi que Mike ne le détaille pas trop.

« Oui. Plusieurs fois en fait. Ça s'est toujours bien passé. Alors détends-toi s'il te plait. »

Blaine se ratatina un peu sur lui sous le regard colérique de l'asiatique et prit une inspiration. Mike grinça des dents et empoigna le nœud papillon du garçon pour le faire se redresser ; le faisant afficher une grimace de douleur. Mike agrippa les mains du bouclé, et les posa violemment sur ses hanches. Le garçon ne retint pas le rouge arrivant à une vitesse fulgurante sur ses joues et fixa avec stupeur Mike se tortiller devant lui d'un air aguicheur.

C'est à ce moment précis que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant apparaitre une Tina Cohen-Chang mortifiée. Blaine laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif et s'écarta de Mike, celui-ci ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire que : « Oups ».

* * *

Kurt marchait comme un zombie dans les rues de Lima. Il était en pleine séance shopping avec Mercedes quand Tina l'avait appelé, affolée et en larmes. Elle lui avait déclaré de but en blanc que son copain avait une liaison avec Blaine. Qu'elle l'avait vu sous ses yeux, les deux garçons collés l'un l'autre dans une position indécente.

Mercedes avait plus ou moins entendu la conversation, Tina ayant presque hurlé de colère dans le téléphone une fois que l'information était sortie de sa bouche une première fois. Elle avait finalement raccroché en gueulant que son misérable _ex_-copain venait vers elle, et qu'elle allait commettre un meurtre.

La jeune fille trainait Kurt en direction du parking en priant intérieurement, s'attendant d'un moment à l'autre à ce que son ami fasse un malaise vu la pâleur qu'il affichait. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait décroché, et ça inquiétait encore plus Mercedes. Quand Kurt finirait par exploser, ça risquait de faire mal ; elle ne voulait en aucun cas en être témoin.

Une fois dans sa voiture, Mercedes décida de prendre le volant pour plus de sécurité ; de toute façon, Kurt ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ils arrivèrent, au bout de plusieurs minutes, au domicile du châtain. Mercedes l'aida à descendre et ils s'immobilisèrent devant la porte. Blaine était piteusement assis devant, attendant visiblement avec désarrois que Kurt rentre.

« Ne le tue pas,_ je t'en prie_, je ne tiens pas à te rendre visite en prison, okay ? » souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille de Kurt, avant de partir pour laisser les deux garçons s'expliquer.

Toujours en mode zombie, Kurt frôla Blaine sans réellement y porter d'importance et ouvrit la porte, puis monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Blaine faillit éclater en sanglots en voyant son petit ami l'ignorer royalement. _Jamais_, Kurt ne l'avait ignoré ainsi. Il y avait toujours eu de la joie, de l'amusement, de la passion, de la fierté, de la colère, de la déception parfois, mais jamais _rien_.

Kurt ayant délibérément laissé la porte ouverte, Blaine prit cela comme une invitation et entra dans la maison, prenant soin de se déchausser avant ; autant éviter d'attiser la – possible – colère cachée de Kurt. Courant dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le châtain, Blaine ne fit pas attention au regard suspicieux qu'affichait Burt dans le salon en le voyant passer.

Prenant une inspiration, il ouvrit silencieusement la porte de la chambre, et retint de pousser un cri d'horreur en tombant nez à nez avec le regard assassin de Kurt dans son champ de vision. Il reçut sans s'y attendre une gifle monumentale, manquant de lui décrocher la mâchoire et tituba légèrement sous le choc. Kurt se retourna d'un geste vif et prit le premier cadre d'eux deux lui tombant sous la main, pour le jeter violemment devant les pieds du bouclé.

« POURQUOI ? » hurla-t-il, faisant enfin exprimer sa voix.

En voyant l'état de Kurt, Blaine se figea. Il n'avait pas un tempérament très courageux, et l'idée de s'échapper et remettre ce face à face à plus tard lui traversa l'esprit.

« Kurt ? » appela Burt, depuis le bas de l'escalier. « Tout va bien fiston ?

- TOUT VA PARFAITEMENT BIEN ! » répondit Kurt tout en tirant Blaine dans la chambre et claquant la porte.

Blaine grimaça en marchant sur des bouts de verre du cadre et s'empressa d'enlever chaque morceau s'étant accroché à ses chaussettes. Il ne put vérifier l'efficacité de son nettoyage express, qu'il fut bousculé et atterrit violemment sur le lit. Il ne s'en était jamais vraiment rendu compte, mais Kurt possédait une certaine force malgré son corps svelte.

Ses yeux se posant sur le pied de Kurt qui tapait de manière répétitive sur le sol en patientant avec rage que Blaine réponde, il leva finalement son visage apeuré vers celui du châtain.

« Écoute, » dit-il en se raclant la gorge. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu cro-

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous ! » l'interrompit-il en levant les bras en l'air et pivota sur lui-même, désemparé.

« Non, vraiment… Kurt. Jamais, je ne te tromperais.

- Oh ! Très bien ! Alors dis-moi ce que tu faisais dans les bras de Mike pendant qu'il se collait à toi ? »

Blaine rougit en repensant à cette scène qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes plus tôt, et vira rapidement au livide en voyant les larmes perler dans l'abysse océan qui le fixait.

« Je… c'était une surprise… je… »

Blaine se voyait mal lui avouer ce qu'il faisait réellement. C'était assez gênant en réalité. Mais la peur de perdre Kurt étant plus forte que l'humiliation, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna les yeux, fixant le tapis.

« Je voulais apprendre à faire un strip-tease » débita-t-il à une vitesse affolante, souhaitant s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible.

« Pardon ? » questionna le contre-ténor, pensant avoir mal compris. Pourtant, le rouge qui monta aux joues de Blaine et sa gêne visible le convinrent. Blaine était incapable de lui mentir sciemment.

« Je voulais te faire une surprise pour ton anniversaire… » murmura Blaine d'une voix à peine audible. « J'ai demandé à Mike des cours puisque c'est le meilleur danseur, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait m'aider… Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé Kurt, je ne voulais pas… je ne pensais pas… Crois moi, je… il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, et- »

Ses lèvres furent brutalement attaquées par leurs consœurs, visiblement avides de caresses. Le bouclé fut poussé en arrière, emportant dans son mouvement le châtain, qui se colla sans attendre au corps de Blaine.

« Tu… tu me pardonnes ? » demanda Blaine, hésitant, entre deux baisers.

« Seulement si tu me montres ce que tu as appris » répliqua-t-il, les yeux pétillants de malice, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.


End file.
